Magical Users Collide
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Magical Users Collide

Rating: T

Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Unknown to anyone that has more than half a brain there is a much lower class of magical people than even squibs. Their called Egyptian magicians and they are completely prohibited from entering the magical world. They have their nomes and the magical world doesn't dare go into that area. If the Ministry finds out that an Egyptian magician has managed to enter the magical world, they are taken care of. After all, their most powerful weapon is gone.

At least that's what they want you to think.

The Egyptian magicians believe that the Wizarding world is full of snobby, stuck up, morons that can't even tie their own shoes without magic or even cook their own food. The magicians pride themselves on living in the now, and getting rid of any threat before it happens. Their most powerful weapon, hosting an Egyptian god, was given back to them when Amos Kane became lector. And they have vowed to use it to keep the wizard in check. No one even thinks that two unknown magicians could have been trained at Hogwarts and done many great things.

That's before the Lupin siblings showed up, Teddy and Rosemary Lupin!

Unknown to Lily Potter, Petunia Dursley is an Egyptian magician and allied with London House. Her job is to keep the wizards from finding London House and telling the magicians how to do business. The Ministry thinks that they own anyone that's magical, including the magicians. Children are raised to distrust them and even hate them. However there is one thing that protects the magicians from the Ministry and that is the pharaoh name Carter Kane.

If the Ministry doesn't want the pharaoh on them they would do well to play nice and by the rules. The news that the Lupin siblings had was not good. Not good at all! Apophis was rising and he had allied himself with Voldemort, to keep him from being defeated.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that the two worst idiots have allied themselves with each other," Petunia said.

"Yes, and both of our worlds are in grave danger," Teddy said. "We have to work together in-order to stop them. I've talked to Carter and he has agreed that this is a good idea."

"Great, just great," Petunia muttered. "However, I don't know how to get to Hogwarts."

"We do," Rosemary answered.

The head of London House agreed that Petunia and the Lupin siblings should go to Hogwarts and it was approved by Carter Kane. A free pass, giving full protection, and punishment for violating the terms of the eighteen twenty seven agreement, was given to them and off they went. Though they ended up having to do things the hard way, something that Petunia didn't like.

She would have to make contact with a group called The Order of the Phoenix, as Hogwarts wasn't in session yet. A group of witches and wizards, and the sibling's parents, who were fighting against Voldemort!

"Since this is before Harry's fifth year, then the only person that you really have to worry about is Alister 'Mad-Eye' Moody," Teddy told her. "He's mentally unstable, in my personal opinion."

"Great, should have known that old fool would have someone insane," Petunia said.

She changed into her linen clothes, made sure that things were ready, and then took a small cab to Grimmald Place. Of course she should have known that things weren't going to be that simple. The moment that they were outside the protective bounds of the house that's when they ran into trouble. Teddy was the first to notice.

"Burning chickens coming at us," he said.

Petunia turned in her seat and said, "Burning chickens? Why is it always that?"

"We'll take care of it," Rosemary said and they climbed out of the moving cab and onto the roof. "Ted, their behind us. I'll keep watch on low bridges and you-."

"Kick their butts," he added and she nodded.

Meanwhile in the cab, "What the hell?"

"Keep driving if you want to be paid," Petunia said. "Nothing is going on."

As she spoke the words the cab driver nodded and continuing driving. Above Teddy had his wand and curved sword at the ready. The first one came at him and yelled, "Tas!" Twine came at them and wrapped around most of them. Four of them got away and were now renewing the attack.

"Duck!" Rosemary said and then got on their backs as they went under a bridge. "Any idea for the last four?"

"I've got an idea," Teddy said. "But we need Isis."

She glared at him and said, "You just had to ask that."

"What are you doing up there?" Petunia asked.

"She's going to let Isis take over," Teddy told her.

"Great," she muttered. "Don't you dare break the support beams of this bridge. There's only so much that can be used to cover our butts."

"Don't worry, we won't," Teddy said.

Rosemary let Isis take over and she summoned water from the river. Huge whirlpools of the stuff turned into a tornado. Petunia made a silent prayer to Ra for protection and then screams from burning chickens could be heard as the water came at them. Petunia screamed but the water went over the cab. They reached the other side and the two Lupin siblings got back in.

"All gone," Rosemary said.

"And so is my heart rate," Petunia answered. "Who taught you that?"

"Dad," they answered.

"Remind me to kick his butt when I find him," she said.

"At least we don't have to worry about the chickens," Rosemary told her.

"I'm still kicking his butt," Petunia vowed.

When they arrived they all got out, Petunia paid for the ride, and then the cab sped away. Petunia at once sensed the house, even though she couldn't see it.

"I can see it as we've been here," Teddy told her, "Though not in this time frame!"

"Let's get this over with," Petunia said, "Before something else happens."

Rosemary nodded and then suddenly the house appeared. Petunia wasn't shocked, but, at least, the first nome was hidden under the Cairo airport. They walked up the stairs and Petunia opened the door, without knocking. Petunia was ready for anything that the wizards could hand out. She had no idea that they were fast.

Well except for Moody.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Magical Users Collide

Rating: T

Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: To all that have reviewed, thanks.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2

Petunia's senses were on high alert. She wasn't the host for Sekhmet without having some of her instincts. Sudden more than a dozen wizards, wands out, were in-front of us.

"Hex them," one of them ordered.

"Hex us and you break the agreement," Petunia said at once.

"To hell with an agreement, hex them," the same one ordered.

Petunia saw Teddy getting between them and he said, "We wish to speak with Albus Dumbledore."

"That would be me," said the old coot and the adults parted ways to let him through. "Petunia Dursley, how did you find us?"

"That would be our doing," Teddy told him. "I'm Teddy Lupin and this is Rosemary Lupin, my sister."

"It's an honor to meet the famous Albus Dumbledore," she said in a modest tone.

"Don't be fooled by her pretty voice, Albus. Let's hex them, find out what they know, and then remove their memories."

"You will do no such thing to us," Petunia snarled.

"The Petunia Dursley that I know has no magic," Dumbledore said. "How is it possible that you're a witch?"

"I'm not a witch, I'm an Egyptian magician," she told him.

"Dear Merlin, even worse than a squib," someone said.

"Can we get back to business," Petunia said. "We were chased by flaming chickens to get here because we have a problem, a very bad one."

"I'm sure that we can handle any problems," the man said. "We don't need _your_ kind's help."

"Enough, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "By the agreement I'm to hear what she has to say."

"I can't believe that you're following this agreement," he said.

"That agreement has kept our sides peaceful for over a hundred years," Dumbledore stated. "Yes, I do believe that I will follow it. Come, Mrs. Dursley, I do believe that I have something to read."

"Children stay behind."

"Children come with me," Petunia countered. "They are the only reason that our side even knows of this."

"Very well," he said and they followed him down.

The kitchen was located in the basement, which wasn't what Petunia called her favorite place. She took her place Teddy and Rosemary standing behind her. Dumbledore unsealed the seal and opened the parchment. At once a voice that Petunia knew to be Carter filled the room, making wands come out again.

"It's a-."

"I'm listening to this," Dumbledore said and then Carter spoke.

" **TO ALBUS DUMBEDORE**! **I KNOW THAT YOUR IN A WAR AGAINST VOLDEMORT, OTHER WISE KNOWN AS TOM RIDDLE. HE HAS ALLIED HIMSELF WITH APOPHIS, THE DEMON SNAKE OF CHAOS. TOM RIDDLE CARES NOTHING ABOUT THE AGREEMENT THAT KEEPS OUR WORLDS APART, BUT WILL USE ANY MEANS TO WIN AGAINST BOTH WORLDS. THAT'S WHY PETUNIA DURSLEY AND ROSEMARY AND TEDDY LUPIN WILL AID YOU IN WHAT'S COMING. IF YOU NEED ANYMORE HELP SUMMON AMOS KANE AND WE WILL SEND MORE TO HELP. SINCERELY, CARTER KANE, RULER OF THE FIRST NOME OF EGYPT**."

"This is a trick," Sirius said. "They want to come into our world illegally."

"I agree," a woman said.

"And I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated. "Sometimes we have to ally ourselves with people that we don't want to. However I know that they wouldn't have crossed into our world unless this was true."

"And once Apophis has been defeated, you will never see us again," Petunia told them.

"May I ask a question?" Dumbledore said.

"You may ask," Petunia said back.

"Was Lily Potter an Egyptian Magician?" he asked.

"What are you going to do if she was? Dig up her body so that she'll be away from your precious wizard?"

"No," Dumbledore answered. "We have laws against removing the dead."

"Yes, she was," Petunia answered.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted and everyone looked shocked. "We trained a bloody magician."

A growl could be heard and it was coming from Teddy.

"That's enough," Dumbledore said. "She most likely didn't know, therefore we can't judge."

"You seem to do a lot of that, judging," Petunia told him.

"You must admit that most wizards don't trust your kind," he said, "Connection to ancient magic, to the gods, that whole explosion at the British Museum!"

"That wasn't the work of London House," Petunia snarled. "That was the work of Julius Kane, stupid fool if there ever was one."

"Aren't we all fools when it comes to those that we care about," Dumbledore reasoned. "This fight that we're having against Voldemort must have as many people on our side. I will, therefore, not shoot down a chance to work with the House of Life. Our enemies have joined force and we can't go up against demons with just our magic and you can't go up against wizards and witches with just your magic. I believe a, alliance, of sorts would help us both out."

"I agree," Petunia said. "And I would like Remus and Hermione to aid as well."

"Aid, how can they aid?" Sirius asked.

She grinned and said, "Why, because their Egyptian magicians as well. Though they haven't yet told me if their loyal to our king. Carter might be young, still, but he has backbone. I won't deny that!"

"What! Is this true?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it is," Remus answered. "And my loyalty will always be to the House of Life and Ma'at."

"Then we have a deal," Petunia said. "I will be heading back to London House with these two. As I doubt that your friends will allow me to work in peace. Oh and let Harry know that he will be starting training. His mother might not have gotten any, but her son is part of our house."

"Harry isn't going near your damn house," Sirius snarled.

"Sirius, be silent," Dumbledore ordered. "I'll let him know."

"Thank you," she said. "Come on, you two; let's hope to avoid any burning chickens."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't like this, Albus," Sirius said, "Egyptian magicians, at Hogwarts!"

"I agree with him," Alister said. "The fact that they have a connection to deep magic makes them dangerous."

"Does this apply to Remus and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "Or are you all upset that I'm getting help from people that you don't like? We all vowed that we would fight against Voldemort and get any support that would help us. Are you all telling me that we will not accept any kind of help just because you don't like what kind of magic that they do? Are we so high and mighty that we believe that we can do this on our own?"

"Albus, it's just-."

"Just what, Molly?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Well they have gods inside of them," she said. "And they don't use regular wands?"

"The wands that we use are directly linked to their wands," he said. "My decision has been made! The Order of the Phoenix will ally ourselves with The House of Life, all the nomes we will join with. Remus; let Petunia know of our decision."

"Yes, Headmaster," he said.

"Anyone have a problem with this?" Dumbledore asked them and they were all silent. "I will not have our world fall because we didn't accept help that was given. I refuse to watch our world burn to ashes and let Voldemort win due to mistrust and hate. Keep your opinions to yourselves and lets all vow to live to see his defeat."

And he left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'll update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Magical Users Collide

Rating: T

Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks, again, for your wonderful reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3

Dealing with the House of Life was better than dealing with the Ministry. That had magic that the Ministry didn't have and all of their seers had seen Voldemort's face. Meaning, that he was back! Of course that didn't mean that wizards liked to deal with someone that was much easier to talk to. The Order was furious that they would have to deal with Egyptian magicians and all of them, minus Dumbledore and, surprisingly, Snape, were furious that Remus and Miss Granger were Egyptian magicians, that Lily was one, and that Harry was one as well.

In-fact they all got together to discuss how to make sure that Harry never embraced that part of his heritage. Sirius managed to hide his disgust of Harry, because Alister told him that Harry would look at him oddly if he suddenly acted cold towards him.

"We need to make sure that Dursley can't come to the castle," Alister said. "If we can prevent her from teaching him that stuff, he'll rely more on his father's abilities than his mother's. Just like he's always done!"

"I agree," Molly said. "I haven't told my children the truth, as Ron would bully him."

"And we don't need that," Kingsley said.

"And I'm sure that you won't tell him the truth, now will you, Snape?" Sirius asked the Potions Master.

"Yeah, like I believe anything that Tuney says," Snape lied.

Snape had every intention of telling Potter the truth, but away from Hogwarts and away from the Order. The next morning Snape was force to join Remus and Granger to London House. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to have a wizard, not a magician trained by wizards, to go with them. Snape hated this, but he was interested in how they did magic and what kinds of spells that they had access too. Maybe one of them might help him survive the war.

"Well, Snape, I see that Dumbledore forced you to come," Petunia said.

"Not that this place interests me," he told her.

"And you're a really bad liar," Petunia told him. "Don't worry; we don't hold it against you."

London House had thirty-seven members, most of them adults, but all capable of helping to fight against both Voldemort and Apophis. Petunia explained about the monster and Snape was surprised that they treated this as fact. Of course the white faces of fear hinted that this monster was most likely very real.

"Teddy and Rosemary do have something else to add to this," Petunia told Snape.

"Yes," he said. "Since we are from the future we do know things that other doesn't, and we kept that secret locked away so that no one could find it. Professor, unlike wizard and witches that lose their magical powers after so much inbreeding; we're different. If a child is born of two magicians they have far more access to that kind of power and those born to only one magician will still have that access but they might have more problem learning what needs to be learned. Also, most mortals can't see the gods or monsters no matter how hard they try.

"That's why we don't have to worry about passing stupid laws that alter people's minds if they just happen to see things like magic and creatures. It's the very nature of who we are. Also, we're lucky, no one actually believes in that stuff anyway. However, we aren't so lucky. The reason that I'm saying this is that, and Harry only discovered this after the war, Harry isn't the son of James Potter. He's the son of Remus Lupin."

"WHAT!" Remus and Snape said at the same time.

"It has been confirmed by me," Petunia said. "We have a hall of records that lists every magician that has ever been born and who their parents are. No matter what James Potter wanted to think, Harry is your son."

"But, he looks like James," Remus said.

"Someone told Lily about what she was and she used some kind of spell to make Harry look like James," Petunia said. "I don't know how she found out, but she did. The point is, Harry does have a father and that's all that matters."

"He has to be trained," Rosemary said.

"Easier said than done," Snape told her. "The Order, minus Dumbledore, has decided that Harry will not be told about what his mother was. They want him to rely on his Wizarding blood than his magician blood."

"That's doomed to failure," Petunia said. "Wizards and witches can't see Egyptian magic, but, as Harry is a full magician, he will be able to see it. If he sees it, then he will be asking questions."

"And I don't doubt that Molly Weasley will do something to keep him under her thumb."

"We need to tell the Headmaster of this," Remus said.

"They won't allow Harry out of their sight," Snape told her.

"I have a good feeling that the Headmaster will be able to do something to clarify that," Petunia said.

Both Remus and Snape went to Hogwarts, to tell the Headmaster what had happened when he had left. Dumbledore was shocked that Remus was Harry's father, but not shocked at Lily's ability to hide the truth. Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, "I believe that Harry will be better protected at London House. I will make sure that he gets there."

"Meet me at this address and I'll take him there," Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded and they left the office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So they're going to hatch a plan to get Harry to London House. Of course we all know that any plan that Dumbledore has will work. I'll post again on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Magical Users Collide

Rating: T

Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

Harry had wondered what was going on. He had been in his room when apparently someone had come in that had caused distress. However the person was gone by time he had gone down to see who it had been. Two days later he got a visit from Dumbledore.

"Harry, how would you like to go out," he asked.

He was dressed in muggle clothes, which meant that he wouldn't be stared at.

"Um, sure," he said. "I just need to tell Sirius where I'm going."

"I've told Remus to tell him," Dumbledore said. "Anyway, Sirius will get furious due to the fact that he can't leave the house. I don't want him to do something stupid and get caught."

"Okay," Harry said and he followed him down the stairs and out the door.

They took a cab to a small diner and got out. Harry loved being in downtown and everyone walking around, doing different things! He had to admit that it was better than being locked away in a dark house all day.

"Harry, Albus," Remus voice called out and they turned to see Remus standing there.

"Um, sir, what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm taking you to a new location," Dumbledore told him. "One that you will be completely protected at!" Your mother would have wanted it that way."

Harry had no idea what this place was, but the sound in Dumbledore voice made him go with Remus. When Harry turned around, Dumbledore was gone.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Remus said and he went with him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked him.

"A house in London," was the answer that he got.

The house was freaking HUGE when Harry finally saw it. Remus tapped three times with his knuckles and then it opened. Upon entering he found himself in a long corridor that was made of what looked like marble. On that marble were words that Harry could read. He stared at them but then moved with Remus. A pretty impressive elevator took them to the top and then they got off.

"He's here," someone said. "I can't believe it, he's here."

"Who's here?" Remus asked.

"The King and his wife," she answered.

"Um, we have a queen and a prince," Harry told her.

"And you are-?"

"Mary, this is Harry," Remus said. "And she's not talking about our rulers, but Carter and his wife."

Harry was a little bit confused and then, to his shock, Petunia appeared. Harry backed away but she said, "Remus, glad that your back. Why don't you both go in there, Carter has been wanting to meet Harry."

"Don't worry, he's okay," Remus said and Harry had no choice but to follow him.

The room that they entered would make Sirius jealous. It was richly adored with all sorts of images and done in many different colors. A tall statue of a man with an animal on its shoulders could be seen. Setting in the middle of this room were two people. One was a man of around twenty that had on what had to be the strangest crown that he had ever seen and a woman of around the same age wearing a crown that looked like a vulture.

"Well the famous Harry Potter," the man said, "Or I should say Harry Lupin."

Harry stared at him and said, "I'm sorry but James Potter was my father."

"I'm afraid that our records are different," he said. "I'm Carter and this is my lovely wife Zia. I welcome you to London House. I'm only here for a short time due to what's been going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, Voldemort has teamed up with Apophis," Remus told him. "Apophis is our version of Voldemort, but more ancient."

"Wait a minute, he's got allies," Harry said.

"That would be correct," Carter said. "My job is to maintain order and balance. Can't do that if there are two of the dangerous subjects running around!"

"But, how come you said that I'm Harry Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Because you are," Remus answered. "You're my son!"

"No, I'm James's son," Harry said.

"And I bet that you weren't able to read the writing on the walls," Carter said, in a calm voice.

Harry stared at him and said, "I was able to read it."

"Only a child of two Egyptian magicians would have no problem reading them," he said. "I know that it's hard to believe but our records are never wrong. Your mother wanted you ready for what would come and she couldn't get that if she bore a child with a wizard. Now I'm not against them, I just wish they didn't have a narrow view mentality. This mentality, along with the fact that the Ministry refuses to believe that Tom is back, has caused our problems.

"Therefore London House wishes to train you so that you can have an edge over both Death Eaters and the demons that are flooding back into our world."

"I-."

"You want to be involved in something, correct," Remus said.

"Yes," Harry said to him.

"Then you can be involved with us," Carter told him. "Petunia, take Harry to his room so that he can change clothes. And remember, Harry, we will never keep anything from you."

"Thank you," Harry said and he allowed himself to be led away.

Harry had to change out of anything that was made of cotton. A potion was placed on his table, with orders to drink it. However when he drank it he felt himself passing out. Coming too he saw that it was dark out and he had no idea what had happened.

"Good, you're awake," a woman said. "I'm Healer Smith, from St. Mungo, and a magician."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You had a Horcrux inside you," she said. "The potion removed it, but knocked you out. You're in-time for dinner and there you can choose your path."

"My path," he said.

"What you will be trained in," she said. "Come on, change your clothes, and you can follow me to the dining room."

Harry hurried with the changing and followed her out of his room. All around him there were people with loads of what looked like scrolls. One girl was screaming, "NO, NO, THAT WAS VINEWEED NOT MILKWEED."

"Looks like someone got the wrong ingredient," the healer said and then she opened the door. "Inside!"

She pushed him in and his mouth dropped open. Larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and Grander, was the Dining Hall of London House. A crystal and gold room that overlooked the Themes River. Someone waved at him and he walked over. Harry stopped at stared at who it was.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Silly, I'm an Egyptian Magician," she said. "Dumbledore brought me over for my safety. Anyway, I'm dying to get back to training. Saved a seat for you!"

"Thanks," he said and he sat down.

"Hello, Harry," a girl said. "I'm Rosemary and this is Teddy. We're your siblings."

Harry was shocked and all Hermione did was giggle.

"Everyone, everyone, time to make some announcements," his Aunt said. "Apophis has risen again and allied itself with Tom Riddle. We have an agreement with the Headmaster that we are to aid the Order of the Phoenix. If we do not, both sides will fall. Remember to make sure that your up to speed on any ritual and spell work that you're doing. To those that are new, hunting for the items in your bag are important. Remember that."

And she sat down.

"Thank the gods that we found out about his," Hermione said. "Imagine what would have happen if we hadn't been told."

Harry didn't want to think about that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope that you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'll update on Wednesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Magical Users Collide

Rating: T

Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

All Harry did was train. Every morning he would get up, shower, dress, eat breakfast and then head down to train. He had to spend two hours learning how to read the language of the gods, and then hunt for the items that he needed for his bag. It was demanding work and of course hearing a voice inside his head didn't help matters.

Remus was completely brutal to him, which earned him a salve for the amount of bruises that he had gotten from training. Of course there was lunch and then dinner, but he was normally so tired that he would go to bed without eating. This wasn't a good thing in the morning. He learned about the gods and their history. The magician that taught the subject was better than Binns any day.

Thankfully, as before, he had Hermione to help him. As promised he was told what was happening, which made him feel included. During dinner Remus talked about the Order being worried because Harry wasn't in Sirius house anymore.

"Alister thinks that someone took him," Remus said.

"Of course he does," Petunia said. "He wants to deny Harry part of who he is. It's an insult to everything that we hold dear."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing that can be done," Remus said. "We just have to keep Harry here until September first. He should have enough training to survive the term. However I fear that we will have more problems than just a snobby Order."

"There's something coming, isn't it," Petunia said.

"Yes," Remus said, "Dumbledore believes that the Ministry will send someone to make sure that no one can get away from what they view as the 'lie' that Voldemort is back."

"But, he is," Harry said.

"Harry, we know that," Petunia said. "And you have over a hundred nomes that believe it as well. That should be good enough for you."

Harry wanted to argue but he knew that his Aunt was correct.

"Keep your head down, Harry," Remus ordered. "You're an Egyptian magician and that, alone, isn't welcomed. While you're there everyone will continue to believe that your James and Lily Potter's child. If Sirius, and the others, ever found out that you're a pure Egyptian magician they would turn their backs on you and fight Voldemort without you. They would take the glory and the honor that came with defeating him once and for all."

"I understand," Harry said.

"Good, glad that you do," he said. "So we'll continue our training tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

The rest of the summer went by quickly and soon Harry was back on the Hogwarts Express with Hermione. The House of Life had escorted them both to Kings Cross and the only person that he met was Neville. He told Harry all about his summer and that his grandmother believed both Harry and Dumbledore when they both said that Voldemort was back.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"I need to get going," Hermione said to them. "I have to go to the Head Boy and Girl and find out what they want us to do."

"See you around," Harry said and Hermione walked off.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore didn't make you Prefect," Neville said.

"After the summer that I've had, whoever is Prefect can have the position," Harry told him.

"So what do you think this term will be like," Neville asked.

"Depressing," Harry answered.

When Hermione came back she had Ron with her. The look on Ron's face told Harry everything. He didn't like it that Harry had just vanished and most likely didn't want to hear any excuses as to where Harry had been. Hermione sat down and took out her book.

"Hay, Ron, look what my gran gave me," he said and pulled out what had to be the ugliest plant that Harry had ever seen.

"Not interested," Ron said.

"But-."

"I said that I'm not damn interested," Ron snarled. "Why don't you get out of here, as no one around here wants you?"

"Ron, stop it," Hermione said.

"And why don't you shut up," Ron snarled at her. "So where were you? Hum! Hanging out with Harry, getting cozy with him?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked him. "You never acted like this and Neville isn't going anywhere."

"He'll do as he's told," Ron said. "I'm a Prefect and I can tell him what to do."

"You're abusing your badge," Hermione told him.

"So is she a good fuck?" Ron asked Harry and Harry lost it.

He grabbed Ron and shoved him out of the carriage, slamming the door shut. Harry turned to see Hermione in tears.

"W-W-What's wrong with him?" Hermione cried out.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as heck don't want to be in the same room with him," Harry told her and he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Harry was in a foul mood by time they got to Hogwarts. At once Harry marched up to the staff table and told Dumbledore what Ron had done. The look on Dumbledore's face wasn't good.

"Thanks for telling me," he said.

Of course Ron figured out that Harry had told Dumbledore because he decided to make a huge stink about it. He marched over and got into Harry's face. Thankfully McGonagall came to the rescue before Harry could do something stupid, like accidently reveal that he is a magician.

"Mr. Weasley, report to my office," she ordered.

"Fine, believe the sluts girlfriend," Ron hissed.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH HER, YOU NUMBSKULL MORON," Harry bellowed. "OF COURSE WHAT CAN I EXPECT FROMA FAMILY THAT IMBREEDS TO THE POINT THAT THEY CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN REALITY AND FANTASY."

Ron came at him but McGonagall got between them.

"I'll make you pay for this, Potter, thinking that you can have whatever you want," he snarled.

"You know, I think that Prefect badge is polluting what's left of your brain," Harry said. "No wonder you do so badly in Potions and other classes. You don't even have enough brains left to tell your left from your right. I'm surprised that you can pee due to your lack of any kind of intelligence. Now leave me alone and stop accusing me of things that I didn't do. Might make Professor Snape jealous, as you seem to want to take his job away!"

"Get moving, Weasley," McGonagall said and Harry grinned as Ron was forced out of the Great Hall.

"Bye bye Mr. Moron," Harry taunted and then he headed to the Gryffindor table.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'll be back on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Magical Users Collide

Rating: T

Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

"Where the hell is that scroll at?" Harry asked.

The first week had gone by and Harry had managed to keep his mouth shut. Now he was looking for a scroll, which was supposed to of arrived before he did. He had been looking for an hour and still hadn't found it.

"What does it look like?" Snape asked.

"It's got the seal of Ramses the Great," Harry answered.

"I found it," Hermione said, jumping out of a pile of scrolls.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that your not a mole, though thanks for the scroll," Harry said. "Petunia wants me to get this translated to English for some book that she's writing."

"About what?"

"Egyptian magical practices during the reign of Ramses the Great," Harry answered. "She wants people to understand why Ramses not only worshipped Seth but other 'desert' deities. Trust me; it will bore you to death."

"Didn't think that Tuney was smart."

"You'll be dumb after one of her lectures," Harry warned.

He unsealed it and at once something jumped out. Harry said something and the thing vanished. Snape looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room.

"We have to keep them in here, away from Umbridge," Hermione told him. "If the Ministry ever found out that we had Egyptian magical scrolls in here, they would be burned."

"And then they would burn the people that had them," Harry added. "It's all the same! When you burn books soon you will be burning people."

"Famous line used after the second world war," Snape said and Harry and Hermione both nodded. "I noticed that you were able to keep your mouth shut around Umbridge."

"Dad would have my head if he heard that I had gotten into trouble," Harry told him. "And I so do not want to be punished by him. He might be kind, but he gets angry when I get into trouble."

"I'm still getting over the fact that your not James son," Snape said. "But, still, better than Black being your dad."

"Yeah, he would probably drown me if he found out the truth about mum," Harry said, darkly.

Snape figured that Harry was right.

During the week everyone on staff believed that Harry would explode, demanding that the Ministry say that Voldemort was back. But Harry had remained quiet and had done the work that he was assigned. Dumbledore suspected that training at the house, and being told things, had curbed his desire to speak. Harry had turned in all his work, despite the fact that Umbridge refused to grade anything that had been given as Defense, and had kept his head down.

Snape would never admit it, but Harry having a father figure was probably the best thing for him.

"Ah, Severus," Umbridge cooed when she caught him outside his office.

Snape counted to ten before saying, "Yes, Delores."

"I was wondering where Mr. Potter was at," she asked him.

"I believe that I saw him with Miss Granger, doing their work," he answered. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no," she said, grinning, "But one can't be too careful with Potter. Spreading lies about You-Know-Who being back and everything. But, since you say that he's in the Library then I'll take your word for it."

"Good," Snape hissed and he opened the door.

He had enough on his plate, especially with Weasley and Potter getting into it. Thankfully Dumbledore had taken his badge away and given it to Neville. He might think that Longbottom was a klutz, but he didn't betray his friends for a position. That, Snape could appreciate. During Harry's time with the house, Snape had learned, from Dumbledore, that the charm that Lily had placed on Harry had been removed.

To make sure that there would be no problems at school it was put back on, but not as powerful as the one that he had on before. He had to wear it all the time so that no one, especially his snakes could find out the truth.

"I will admit that this term will be a nightmare," Dumbledore told Snape when he met with him on the first Sunday of the new term. "But, at least, Harry isn't causing waves."

"He's behaving himself, which I'm glad," Snape said. "The Dark Lord is now confident that he's going to win. Though he did look off when I saw him."

Dumbledore looked at him and asked, "Did Tom tell you what happened?"

"No," Snape answered. "And we didn't dare pry."

Dumbledore nodded and then said, "There's nothing that we can do, for now. The only thing that we can do is hope, and pray, that the Ministry will realize the truth. The last thing that we need is to give Fudge any reason to remove me."

"What should we do about Umbridge?" Snape asked him.

"Oh she'll make a mistake," Dumbledore said. "And when that happens, she will be removed."

"What about the Egyptian magicians?" he asked. "I'm sure that Umbridge will notice them if they arrive."

"They haven't come, yet," Dumbledore said. "And I have made all the Order members make an Unbreakable Vow that they will not tell their children. Molly wasn't happy about making it, but I wouldn't let her leave until she did."

Snape nodded and a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened and Filch walked in, saying, "Your landscaper is here."

"My-."

"Darling," said the familiar voice of Petunia Dursley. "Amelia White, at your service! I was flying around and saw how horrible the state of your grounds is in. You must so let me redecorate it. The grounds are so last century."

"Thanks, Argus," Dumbledore said and the door was closed and sealed.

"Finally, watched by that horrible Defense teacher that you have," she said. "I was told that you might have a place where Harry and Hermione can continue their training."

"I think that I might just have the place," he said.

Petunia nodded and she followed them out of the office.

"So how did you know that she taught defense?" Snape asked her.

"She rubbed it into my face," Petunia answered. "I swear that she's got a mentality of a walnut."

Going from the Headmaster's office to this new place took twenty minutes. When they finally stopped he walked three times in-front of a wall and then the door appeared and opened. When it opened Dumbledore heard Petunia gasping.

"This is perfect," she said.

"Good," he said. "Because I have a feeling that their going to need all the training that they can get."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: In this story Dumbledore knows about the Room of Requirement. I'll be back on Thursday with another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Magical Users Collide

Rating: T

Summary: AU! Aunt Petunia is an Egyptian Magician, unknown to even her own sister. When the son and daughter of Remus and Hermione Lupin arrive she knows that her life has just turned upside down. Both are like her, magicians, and magical world has done all it can to get rid of them. How else to you explain their mentality. A Kane Chronicles/ Harry Potter crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7

"So what exactly is this Room of Requirement?" Harry asked his Aunt.

"Dumbledore explained that it's a room that can give you whatever you want," she said. "It will be a perfect place for Hermione and you to train."

"I think it's a great idea," Hermione said, grinning.

"I'm going to agree with that," Harry said.

"Me too," she said. "But we have to keep this between ourselves. The last thing that we need is Umbridge finding out."

Harry and Hermione both knew that would be a bad thing.

"So where you both at?" Ron asked when Harry and Hermione came back from seeing where they were training.

"With Dumbledore," Harry lied. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't want Umbridge to try and kick you out," he answered.

"Don't worry, Ron, Dumbledore will keep that from happening," Hermione said. "So has anyone caused any problems while we were with Dumbledore?"

"The usual," Ron answered. "The Gryffindor's either think that Harry is lying or not."

"Merlin, I just wish that Voldemort would show himself," Harry said. "That would make things easier."

"And make Fudge kiss your feet."

"No, I just want him to kiss Dumbledore's feet," Harry told him. "Now that would be funny to see."

"I agree, mate," Ron said, grinning.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how long will she be here?" Umbridge asked Dumbledore.

"Not long," Dumbledore answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know anyone that might be helping you," she said, glaring at him. "I want to know if you're getting any help."

Dumbledore grinned at her and said, "Oh I'm afraid that I'm getting no help. Personally I think that you should be more concerned for your class than what I might be doing."

"Fudge wants-."

"I know what Fudge wants, Delores, but I'm not doing anything wrong. You'll just have to contend with the fact that I know what Fudge is looking for me to do. And I will not give him the satisfaction of thinking that he was right, which he isn't."

"I will find out if anyone is helping you," she vowed. "And then you'll go down."

And she left.

"Oh what we all wish for," he said, grinning.

Of course Dumbledore wasn't a fool in thinking that Fudge wouldn't try and find out that he was working against him. Of course he was worried that Fudge and Umbridge would find out about Harry and Hermione being Egyptian magicians. The hate that wizards had against magicians was legend and Fudge and Umbridge would use them to try and bring the House of Life down.

Add to the fact that Harry was Remus's son, well that was something that he didn't want to think about. Even though Harry didn't show signs of being a werewolf, Fudge would use it against him. He sighed and shook his head. What people would use against another person. He hoped, and prayed, that Tom would show himself and reveal that he was back. The price that the Wizarding world would pay would be beyond anyone's imagination.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"RINO WOMAN!" Hermione screamed as they bolted down the street in Hogsmead.

Aunt Petunia had sensed that something was going on in Hogsmead and had asked Harry and Hermione to go and take care of the problem. It would be a good experience for Harry. However they would have to use Egyptian magic so that no one would know that Harry and Hermione were off the grounds. Petunia had cloaked the entire area in some sort of magic that made everyone not even notice that they were there. Remus came along to make sure that his son didn't get hurt.

"Barrel coming," Remus said and Harry ducked as one went over his head. "Dear gods, their getting worst."

The rhino woman bellowed at them and then charged.

"Oh no, oh no," Harry chanted and Hermione at once pointed her wand at it.

She didn't use a spell she used something else. Suddenly roots shot out and wrapped around the woman. The thing inside her bellowed in rage and then Harry watched as she did something and the woman passed out.

"Another mortal," she said. "Remus, can you-."

"No problem," he said and he vanished with her.

"We need to get back to the castle," Hermione told him. "I don't know how long Petunia is keeping things in the dark."

Harry was all for that.

Later that night Harry asked Hermione why he had frozen when she had come at him. Everyone had gone to bed and Hermione had placed a charm so that she would know if anyone was waking up. The last thing that they needed was Ron and the other Weasley's to know what they had been doing.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Hermione told him. "It takes time to gain the nerve to fight against a monster like that."

"But I had no problem before."

Hermione put her hand over his own and said, "That's because you were trained. This is a new area and your still not use to it. Even with the month or so of training. This is real life happening, not something in a controlled environment. Don't worry; you will be able to fight."

"Thanks," Harry said, glad that Hermione had the answer, once again.

She grinned and said, "No problem."

During the next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson Umbridge once again tried to get a rise out of Harry. It didn't work and he could tell that her not doing it the way that she thought he would was getting her annoyed. He mentally grinned at the insane look that she was giving him. Divination and Potions was far more bearable since he had trained during the summer.

What also helped was the fact that Snape ignored him instead of insulting him. To the other Slytherin's this was normal. Of course Harry did hope that Voldemort showed himself so that people would stop believing that he was just asking for attention.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Well another chapter written and up. I hope that you enjoyed this one. The next update will be Monday. I also want everyone that's been following Hermione Potter's second year that the motherboard on the laptop, which has the story, died. My brother is working to retrieve the information and when that happens I'll have an update.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sir, can I ask you a question," Harry asked Snape went another lesson had passed.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape asked him.

It had been agreed that he would still go by the sir name of Potter until things changed. With Umbridge around he didn't want anyone to know so that she couldn't use the fact that his father was a werewolf against him.

"Well I was wondering if I was going to change into one," Harry said.

"The curse can't be transferred to unborn children," Snape answered, "If you had read the section on werewolves then you would know that."

Harry went red and said, "I was just worried, that's all."

"Well I'm glad that I can put your fears to rest," he said and that tone told him that Harry had to leave.

The rest of the day was a nightmare. Hermione complained about Ron and how he was acting like a total jerk. Harry felt bad for her, having to spend any time around him. During the weekend Harry and Hermione trained with Petunia and during the week they could see her walking the grounds. Umbridge looked angrier by the day. The only thing that he had to look forward to was Quidditch.

The downside was that Angelina Johnson had chosen Ron to play Keeper.

"It's not like she had much of a choice," Fred said, "It was either him or the pretty boy that's only on a broom to look good."

"I would have chosen the pretty boy," Harry remarked.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So any idea why a muggle would be able to get into Hogsmead," Dumbledore asked Remus.

"I'm still new to being a magician so I don't know," he said, "But this is something that the Ministry can't find out about."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, "But I'm worried that Umbridge will find out."

"How is she treating Harry?" Remus asked him.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and answered, "Horrible."

"I can't believe that she even is here," he said, "If she hadn't gotten that law passed I would still be working."

"I understand," Dumbledore said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "She has caused more stress then any of the other teachers. Even Lockhart didn't cause me this much problem."

"Do you think that she'll find out the truth about Lily and her sister?"

"Dear Merlin, I hope not," Dumbledore said, "I don't need the one hundred year old agreement broken."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the super short chapter. My eyes are getting heavy. I will post more often as I do want to get the stories that I'm currently working on finished before publishing new ones.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Halloween was coming around and Harry wasn't looking forward to the match that was coming up. Ron Weasley muttered things and he feared that Ron would go to Umbridge and tell her that Remus was his father. He told Hermione about what he feared.

"I don't blame you," she said, "I mean, if he tells Umbridge then you're done for."

"Don't remind me," Harry said, feeling as though his insides were going to come out.

"I think that we should talk to Teddy," Hermione suggested. "I mean, he'll know what to do."

Harry wasn't sure that this was a good idea but he trusted Hermione's reasoning. They found Teddy and his sister working on a scroll, jars on the ends to keep people from noticing. Rosemary looked up from what she was doing.

"Hay, Harry," she called out.

"Can I have a word with you," Harry asked and she nodded.

"I can take care of things from here," Teddy told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said, "But, Harry-."

"Yes," he said.

"Bring your sister back in one piece," he told him and Harry saw a grin on his face.

"No problem," Harry said and she followed them out.

They found a room and Hermione closed the door. Harry saw Rosemary looking at him and then he said, "I'm worried!"

"About Ronald telling Umbridge the truth," she said.

"Yes," Harry said, "I mean, I'm not ashamed but Umbridge passed a law that keeps dad from getting a job."

"Harry, I know that you're not ashamed, but worried," she said, "Don't worry about her finding out. Just be worried about her finding out that you're an Egyptian magician. The agreement must be upheld."

"I understand that," Harry said, "But I'm afraid that Ron's going to even mention about that."

Rosemary put a hand on his shoulder and Harry felt comfort flooding him.

"If he tells we'll take care of things."

"Thanks," Harry said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can tell that Harry's worried," Petunia told Dumbledore, "And one can't blame him."

"I'm going to agree with that," he said, "And with what happened in Hogsmead I'm getting worried."

"This is all Apophis doing," she snarled, "Since he allied himself with your damn Tom Riddle things have gotten worst."

"What do you think that we should do?"

"I can't trust that London House will stop this," she said, "The only thing that I can do is get the Kane siblings. They have handled Apophis before and they can do it again. However I must warn you that this will violate the agreement."

"If it's for the safety of both our worlds then it should be done."

Petunia sighed and said, "Very well, I'll notify them."

"What should be done about Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Let me handle him," she said and the look that he was giving her told her that he didn't like it.

The next morning Petunia summoned Amos Kane through a portal that was only for communication. She told him what was going on and waited to hear what he might have to say on the subject.

"Is this the only way?"

"Yes," she said, "The magicians that I do have aren't enough. They haven't faced Apophis before but the Kane siblings have."

"I'll get Carter and Sadie from collage," he said.

"And I'll be waiting by Cleopatra's needle," she said to him and the connection was cut.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wait a minute," Sadie said, "We have to bloody do what and did you just say that Apophis is back."

Amos had told them, right before Sadie and Carter had breakfast, what was going on.

"That's correct," he answered.

"Oh lovely," Sadie said with sarcasm, "Lovely, just lovely. And I thought we were done with that giant snake."

"Your never done battle chaos," he said, "Also he's allied himself with Tom Riddle, who looks a bit like him. They are both power hungry and they both don't care about humanity."

"Don't tell me, he looks like a snake."

"That would be correct," Amos said.

"And I thought that our lives had stopped getting complicated when we helped the Greek demigods."

"Sometimes we have to do things that we didn't think that we would," Amos said, "Petunia Dursley will pick you up tonight."

"Looks like we're getting packed," Carter said while Sadie groaned.

They took the needle to London and waiting on them was a woman that looked a bit like a horse. However she was wearing linen and that meant that this had to be Petunia. She nodded at us and said, "Glad that you could both make it. I'm sorry that I had to pull you away."

"Just tell us what's happening," Carter said and she started to explain.

Ten minutes later they had the full story and it wasn't good. Looks like they were going to battle the snake once again!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall.

"She went out but she'll be back," she answered.

He nodded and then said, "Rosemary said that if Ronald tells Umbridge that I'm not supposed to deny it."

"Sounds like she's got plenty of wisdom," McGonagall stated.

"I'm just scared," he told her.

She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "If you weren't scared then you wouldn't be human. I think-there she is."

He turned to see Aunt Petunia arriving with two people that looked older than him.

"Sorry about that," she said, "Harry, this is Carter and Sadie Kane."

Harry nodded, not saying anything.

"I'm sure that you would want to talk to the Headmaster," McGonagall told her.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," she said and Harry watched them leave.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: After much delay here's the new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Do you have any clue who they are," Hermione asked Teddy and Rosemary.

"Yeah, we know whom they are," he said and he looked at his sister.

"So who are they?"

"The Kane Siblings," Rosemary answered. "They've fought against Apophis and know how to defeat him."

"So that's who your Aunt went to get," Hermione said to Harry.

"Yeah, I think so."

Everyone was talking about the Kane siblings over the next couple of days. Professor Dumbledore had introduced them and they both had been sorted into Gryffindor. Of course Harry didn't put anything past Umbridge, since she kept giving the Kane siblings odd looks. Harry really hoped that she wasn't about to cause problems.

"We're going to have to watch her," Harry told them.

"I agree," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall had them taking the Kane Siblings on a tour of the castle and grounds. Everyone in Gryffindor seems to like them but Harry saw Ron giving them dirty looks. Harry had a bad feeling that something big was going to happen. Two days later it did. Harry was held back in Defense while the rest were told to leave. The door was closed and Harry wondered what was going to happen.

"Well it seems that I've finally figured out how to get you kicked out of Hogwarts," she said, glee in her voice. "Do you know what you've done to finally deserve to be removed?"

"No, what?"

"You lied about who you are," she said. "Mr. Weasley came to me and told me that James Potter isn't your father. And guess who it is?"

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin," she answered, "The laws are clear. Werewolves aren't allowed to breed. And another thing that he mentioned. You're not a full wizard, are you? You're a sinking Egyptian magician. Not only did you lie about who you were but you violated the law."

She pulled out her wand and shot a stunner at him. However Harry brought up his shields and it hit her, knocking her out. He bolted, wanting to get away from her quickly.

"Harry, what-."

"He told," Harry cut in, "Umbridge tried to stun me."

"Let's get the Headmaster," Hermione said at once, "Or Professor McGonagall."

"Let's get Teddy and Rosemary," Harry said instead.

"But-."

"I'm not talking to him," Harry told her.

"Okay, fine," she said and they ran for the common room.

When they entered Harry told them both what had happened. Both Teddy and Rosemary glared at the Weasley boy and said, in a low tone, "We need to get your aunt and the Kane siblings. We need to be ready for when she wakes up."

"Fine with me," Harry said and they left.

Ron Weasley was going to pay for this.

It seemed that they knew exactly where aunt Petunia and the Kane siblings were located, which turned out to be the Charms classroom. The look on Petunia's face told me that she knew that something had happened.

"Umbridge," she said.

"Yes," Harry said, "She tried to stun me when she found out that I'm a Lupin."

"Weasley told her," Teddy said.

"Thankfully they don't know that your Harry's siblings," she said, "We need to be ready for when the Ministry arrives."

"How long will it be before they do arrive?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I have a feeling that it won't be long," Petunia predicted and she was right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It seems, Minerva, that we will be having company," Dumbledore said to her as they watched seven Aurors arriving, Fudge behind them.

"Dear Merlin, Weasley told."

"Get Mr. Potter down to the Chamber," he ordered, "Along with the others. Fawkes, bring Ronald Weasley and his sister to my office. I want to make sure that they don't remember anything about the Chamber."

"Yes, Albus," Minerva said and she hurried while Fawkes flashed out of sight.

"Let the games begin," Dumbledore said.

When Ron and Ginny appeared Dumbledore modified their memories of the Chamber of Secrets while Minerva reported that she had sent her Patronus to warn Harry, and the others, that the Minister was coming and to go down to the Chamber of Secrets. With the last person knowing where it was, taken care of, all he would have to do was hope, and pray, that no one else found out. Ten minutes later the door open and in walked Fudge and the Auror's.

"We're here to arrest Mr. Lupin," he said.

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin's son," he said, "That beast will finally be out of here."

"I'm sorry, but his son isn't here," Dumbledore lied, "I had to expel him for trying to hex Miss Granger."

"Check the records," Fudge ordered.

Dumbledore knew that Fudge was going to do this and he had the castle hide the truth. One of the perks of being Headmaster! The Auror returned and said, "The Headmaster did expel him."

"Good!" he said, "I trust that you now know what danger that boy is. More so, with whom his father is."

"And I trust that you won't come around anymore;" Dumbledore told him, "By the way, get your servant out of here."

Fudge glared at him and they left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"How long do we have to remain down here?" Sadie asked.

They had used magic to make the space more like home and they were currently in chairs.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I'm hoping that Fudge and those Aurors will leave soon."

"Well we know that the Ministry is going to be watching for any sign that you're around," Petunia said.

"Yeah, well I think it's time for me to start thinking like a Slytherin," Harry told her. "Salazar!"

The painting of the founder of Slytherin House appeared.

"What do you need?"

"Is there a way to see what's going on in the school?" Harry asked him.

"Of course," he said, "But I don't think that you're going to like it."

"I don't think that anyone will like it," Teddy commented.

"True, but we need to figure out what is going on," Harry said, "And then we can figure out a way to leave without anyone noticing."

"Harry, the only way that we can do that is if we learn how to change into animals," Hermione said.

"And, thankfully, you have the best teachers," Teddy told her.

"Oh someone help me," Petunia groaned.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Fudge really thinks that he has Potter taken care of. Well, he doesn't.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"With Potter, or I should say, Lupin, away from the Ministry's grasp what's the plan?" Snape asked the Headmaster.

"The only thing that we can do is wait until Tom makes a mistake," Dumbledore said, "And then Fudge will have no choice but to admit that he's back."

"He's not going to stop hunting down them," Kingsley said.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

Without Harry around everyone at Hogwarts started to worry. Well those that were against the Ministry that is. Snape saw the Slytherin's walking around as though they owned the school. Snape was called for another meeting and he could feel the thing in the room.

"Potter is on the run, meaning that I can't get the damn prophecy," Voldemort snarled. "The only thing that I can do is go there myself."

"Any idea where he might be, Snape?" Lucius asked him.

"I don't know," Snape said, "He fled, that's all I know."

" _I can smell him out_ ," the presence said.

"No," Voldemort said. "I will go myself and then we can hunt Potter down."

"He's a Lupin, remember."

"Yes, I damn know that," Voldemort said, "But as long as he has access to the Potter vault he's a Potter to me."

"Of course, Master," Lucius said.

"Severus, continue to spy on that old coot," Voldemort said, "I'll go to the Ministry, tonight, and get the Prophecy."

"Yes, Master," Severus said and he left, thankfully without a curse being thrown at him.

When he came back he told Dumbledore what had happened.

"So he's going to get the Prophecy," Dumbledore said, grinning, "I think that he should get a little surprise."

Snape wondered what the man had planned to do, but decided against asking. He really didn't want to know.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" _Tom is going after what he's seeking_ ," Dumbledore's Patronus said to the group that was down in the chamber.

"We need to go and stop him," Harry said.

"No, we stay here," Hermione said, "There could be a trap waiting on you."

"But-."

"Listen to Hermione," Teddy said, "We don't want to give the Ministry any reason to think that Dumbledore was hiding us."

"I'll go," Petunia said, getting up, "I want to see the man that butchered my sister."

She left before anyone could stop her.

"I'm going as well," Sadie said, "You're not trained enough to do this."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The three arrived at the Ministry. Petunia had sent a message to London House that they were going to battle Tom and any Death Eaters that he might have with him. Knowing Tom he would most likely do this alone. Twelve others appeared a few moments later.

"Let's get this over with," Charlies said to them.

Petunia nodded and the group entered.

The Order, and by extension, London House, knew what Tom was after. A prophecy that had been made that had caused his downfall. Everything around them was silent but Petunia, and the others, was keeping their ears open for anything. They took the lifts to the Hall of Prophecy, going past some really weird departments, and finally appearing in the vast room.

"Sadie," Charlies said.

She nodded and let Isis lose, casting containment and confining spells.

"Mary," he said.

She nodded and poured ink into a bowl and sat down. They all waited for what she was going to say.

"Tom is coming," she reported. "He's just entered the Ministry and he has three Death Eaters with him."

"Let's hide," Charlies ordered and they all took their places.

Time passed very slowly but then the door opened and Petunia sensed Tom entering with his Death Eaters. Carter changed into his falcon headed form of Horus upon hearing them enter. Charlies nodded at them and they pushed the shelves down, causing a domino effect. The Death Eaters screamed in shock as they came down.

"ATTACK!" Charlies ordered and the Egyptian magicians all came at Tom with all the spells that they had on them.

The look on Tom's face was beyond amusing. Not only was he battling magicians that had access to spells that he didn't have but they were all possessed by the gods. Charlies blasted him with Ra's light, making him scream in pain and shock. Petunia, possessed by Sekhmet, started to tear into his body, blood going into her mouth. Sadie shot the Death Eaters that had been with him with so many spells that they turned to ducks.

Tom might be the most powerful dark wizard but he couldn't do anything with his arms currently being dined on by Sekhmet. The alarms went off and soon the room was filled with Ministry officials including Fudge.

"He's back," Fudge said and then passed out.

The next morning news came around that Voldemort had been discovered to of truly come back and that he had been kissed. Petunia, and the others, celebrated but she could tell that Amos was worried.

"I heard he got kissed," Amos said.

"Yes, I heard that too," she said, grinning.

"We know that it's not over," Amos told them.

"For now, it is," Sadie said.

Amos nodded.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Who?" Fudge asked when Umbridge told him that Carter Kane wanted to speak to him.

"The Leader of the First Nome," she answered. "A damn Egyptian Magician."

Fudge hated them with a passion but allowed him to enter. Fudge must have forgotten that leader of the First Nome meant ruler. He walked in, wearing the double crown of Egypt, with his symbols of office. The power of Horus filled the room and Fudge shook.

"I took care of your problem but Amos warns that he will be back," Carter told him.

"He can't come back," Fudge said.

"I've seen it happen before," Carter said, "As the Pharaoh of the House of Life we will join forces to battle Apophis when he comes around. He's not done with this world. Also you will allow Sirius Black to be cleared so that he can aid us."

"He's a Death Eater," he said.

"He's not," Carter said. "We know these things."

"He didn't get a trial," Fudge told him.

"Then you need to give him one," Carter told him. "I will collect all the Nome's together as well as some other friends. Every world is in danger and I have access to help."

Fudge wanted to tell him where he could shove his 'help' but something about what Kane was made him hold his tongue.

"Very well," Fudge said and he felt Carter leave.

Three days later Sirius was cleared of all charges. In the dark cell in Azkaban Apophis possessed the shell that was once Tom Riddle. There was an explosion and Tom left, with his Death Eaters. Carter's words had come true.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the delay but I was trying to figure out where this story would go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Teddy knew that Apophis would attack where Harry was at. Harry still had a prophecy attached to him and he needed to rid the world of Voldemort so that the prophecy would be completed. The Kane siblings, along with all the gods of every pantheon, their followers, solders, demigods, and dead, had all gathered at Hogwarts. The number was beyond belief.

"Dear god," Remus said.

"We have more allies then Tom has followers," Severus said.

"We'll paint the field red with blood," Ares stated.

"Yes, we know that's what you want to do," Chiron said. "Where's Carter at?"

"He's talking with Zeus," Minerva said, "I can't believe that the gods of every pantheon is real."

"Trust me, it doesn't make things easier," Teddy said.

"I've allowed the dead Order members to come back," Hades said.

"And they will be of valuable assistance," Morrigan told him.

"That I agree with," Teddy said.

A loud horn was heard from Heimdall's horn and everyone screamed as hundreds of thousands of Tom's supporters, monsters, creatures, came forth. Carter was seen leading the way and soon everyone was fighting. Petunia cut Bellatrix's head off and then sliced her down the middle, Sekhmet in full control of her. The living Order members started to cut down Death Eaters, though three of the more nasty ones that Teddy didn't remember who they were, got two.

The Valkyries grabbed them and took them away.

Gods were battling monsters, fellow magicians that had sided with Tom, and giants. Severus, Pomona, Flitwick, and Minerva all sent the defenses of the school against the Death Eaters. If any student doubted that Severus was on their side it was put to rest.

"SEVERUS, WATCH OUT," Hermione screamed just as a giant was about to step on him.

A sword came through the giant's leg and it bellowed in pain.

"Don't touch my friend, you monster," said the voice of Lily Potter.

The Greek gods were having an easy time cutting down Tom's giant allies and the Norse gods, Odin in lead, was cutting down the werewolf supporters. Teddy and Rosemary were doing a good job showing how skilled they were. The hours passed and one by one large groups of Tom's supporters fell and then there was only Tom. The snake was right behind him.

" _You think that you can defeat me. You can't defeat Chaos_ ," it said.

"But we can keep you away," Carter said, "For now."

Teddy watched as they performed the ritual, Tom's screaming. And then they had Harry do the last part, which he had been trained in being able to do. Apophis was thrown out of Tom's body and Tom's body turned to dust. It was finally over.

"Damn, it ended too soon," Ares said.

Morrigan, and the others, rolled their eyes.

The next morning everyone was gone, gone back to their own lands, with their own people. Carter, Sadie, and the others stayed behind so that they could rest. Carter got the best because he was pharaoh.

"Now don't argue," Leo said, "You need a working leg."

"I'm damn fine."

"He's just afraid to join the Moody club."

Severus glared at him.

So everyone was gone except for Teddy and Rosemary. The grounds were being rebuilt, Umbridge went to Azkaban for the blood quill, and Dumbledore was back doing his job. The only thing that was different was that there were over three hundred less students, all of them being killed during the battle.

"Looks like our time here is over," Teddy told her sister.

She smiled at him.

"It was fun," she said.

Teddy smiled back.

That night both went to bed and only woke up when someone shook them awake. For Teddy he opened his eyes to find his adult mother standing over him.

"Breakfast is almost ready," she told him.

"Thanks," he said and he got up.

"By the way, good work," she said and Teddy knew that things were going to be alright.

THE END

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading. This story didn't get as many reviews as my others but it was, as Rosemary said, fun.


End file.
